


Within Talon

by ForgottenShoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Manipulative Relationship, On Hiatus, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenShoe/pseuds/ForgottenShoe
Summary: After her chronal accelerator was damaged on an infiltration mission, Tracer is unable to escape from deep within Talon's base in time, and is left to the their mercy. She is quickly found and apprehended by one Moira O'Deorain, who personally takes charge of overseeing her stay in the facility.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	1. Tús

All of the twisting halls and rooms in the Talon facility seemed to be the same. Around every bend was a new enemy and yet another careful trap laid for the Overwatch infiltration team. Lena Oxton’s mind was racing faster than she could ever run as she dipped and dived, trying whatever new corridor she could think of to get back to her team. Even with the Talon agents seemingly knowing the attack was coming they’d still made good progress, with Tracer tearing ahead and sending the enemy fleeing deeper underground. She realised too late that she’d gone just a little too far though, and her team was being pushed back. Now she was alone. Some minutes before her chronal accelerator was damaged, and now, Tracer was just thankful it was keeping her anchored.

Feet pounded behind her as Lena darted to and fro, just giving the agents on her scent the slip. Seemingly safe she ducked around a corner and slumped with heavy breathing, for the first time in a long while exhausted. Not a moment later did she realize letting her guard down was a mistake, as from the darkened hall a hand clamped around her throat. With a quick gasp of surprise she was pinned back against the wall, her attackers other hand pinning one wrist and a quick kick sending her opposite pistol skidding over the floor. As the grip of the fingers tightened Lena looked with bleary eyes to her new assailant, and her eyes widened with recognition.

"Hello, Lena," Moira said with her typical calm cadence as her fingers tightened their grip, her hazel and blue eyes staring into her captive's. "Going somewhere?"

Lena swallowed thickly, her free hand rising to pull and slap ineffectually at Moira's wrist. Her grip was like a vice, and Lena felt her head might pop off if Moira squeezed anymore. "J-just leaving actually! Sorry t-to be a bother," she managed to gasp out. Being already exhausted, things weren't great, and Lena could feel her limbs shaking and her movements were becoming slower and more sluggish by the moment.

Moira's grip didn't weaken at all at the useless protest, and she seemed entirely unmoved. "You always were making jokes. I wondered if perhaps that immaturity had worn off in the year. It would seem not. No matter. I must assume that your accelerator is damaged, as otherwise you would not still be here. Unless you wish for me to crush it entirely and cast you adrift amongst the currents of time, I recommend that you stop struggling." Her eye contact did not break once; she hardly blinked, for that matter, maintaining a steady gaze.

At that point Lena didn't have much of a choice but to stop struggling. Her face was turning deep red, and her arm fell limp to her side as though it was weighted with lead. After hours and hours of running, fighting, and eventually fleeing through the facility Lena was past the point of exhaustion. Her legs shook and were it not for Moira's firm hold she'd have definitely collapsed. Lena gulped thickly and gave a slight nod, as much as she could, silently begging for Moira to let up just a little as she felt herself slipping closer to unconsciousness.

Moira smirked, and tightened her grip even further for a moment before releasing it. "Now, you're going to come with me to my lab. Of course, if you try to run..." she let the threat linger in the air, conjuring up a small purple orb in her palm to emphasis her point. She started walking down the corridor, not even bothering checking behind her to see if Lena were following.

Lena's eyes widened and she whimpered, collapsing to her knees and launching into a hard coughing fit when Moira released her. Her head spun, and it took a few moments before she could refocus, let alone stand up, eventually managing to do so and staggering slowly after Moira. Lena was nowhere near in any condition to run, and she knew it. Having the accelerator damaged and malfunctioning was putting more stress on her body than she otherwise would've had.

Grinning in sadistic pleasure, Moira led the way to her laboratory, rapidly dismissing any Talon troopers that seemed too interested. The corridors were long and winding, and many appeared to have been expressly designed to be as long and confusing as possible as to make incursion deep into the base very difficult.

The longer that Lena walked the more apprehensive she became. Not to say she wasn't already nervous beyond what she'd thought possible; Moira was damn frightening. But she also knew that she had little choice but to play along. She was a captive now, even if she wasn't chained, and if Lena were to disobey too much she'd probably either be killed or handed off to someone with even worse intentions than Moira.

After an excruciating ten minutes of walking, they eventually reached their destination, which appeared to have a reinforced door with no handle, that Moira opened with a retinal scanner. She gestured for Lena to sit on a chair, and began to sort through various instruments and solutions.

Lena stood in the doorway for a moment, shaky and indecisive, before swallowing down her fear and moving over to sit in the chair. Moira let the silence hang in the air for several minutes, sensing Lena's fear and savouring it.

Eventually, she turned to face Lena, her face completely neutral and her voice clinical, emotionless. "Now... No doubt you wonder what is to happen to you after you were foolish enough to get caught like a rat."

"It's certainly up there on the list of things I'm concerned about right now, yeah," Lena answered carefully after a short moment. She felt a little better just from having sat down, and was no longer having to run or stand, so that was a plus, but at that moment, sitting there with Moira staring her down, Lena felt exactly like a deer in the headlights.

"Well, there are, of course, a number of courses I could take. For example, understanding how your chronal abilities would be most useful for Talon... Your little group of fools would certainly be of no threat if even our lowliest troops could blink around as you do." Moira paused for a moment, gauging Lena's reaction, enjoying the game and keeping her on edge.

"You also plan on tearing a hole through time to chuck each and every one of them through? If that didn't happen to me in the first place this thing would do nothing," Lena responded, her voice slightly shaky still, but she was at least confident in that. It had been a very unique combination of things that led to Lena getting her chronal accelerator, so even if they did duplicate the tech it would probably be much less useful than they'd like.

Moira let out a chuckle. "Oh, my dear Lena, you are as impulsive as ever," she said, gently dragging her long, sharp nails along Lena's jaw, causing her back to stiffen and forcing her to suppress the urge to swat Moira’s hands away.

"I am well aware of the events that led to your... accident. However, had I not been there when the events unfolded, you would have just saved Talon valuable time and resources, for which I thank you. Are you sure you didn't surrender so that you could join us? We certainly could use someone of your talents," she teased.

"If you think that you know me so well then you'll also know I'd rather take a dive back into the time stream than join you. And if that's the angle you're playing at," Lena’s hand rose slightly, tugging at the straps of her accelerator. "Then take the damn thing and I'll be out of your hair."

Moira condescendingly patted Lena's head. "There, there, calm yourself, little girl. There's no need to be rash, as... amusing," she paused slightly on the word, considering it carefully, "as you are when infuriated. Now, even your small mind must understand that I can make this stay horrific for you... or even pleasurable, if you behave and are cooperative."

Once again the urge to angrily swat away Moira's hand was strong. It wasn't often Lena found herself getting actually angry, but the smugness and condescension of the doctor was grating on her. Slowly, Lena lowered her hand again, resting them both on her knees. She stared at a spot somewhere off on the far wall to avoid looking at Moira, saying nothing.

The taller woman let out a small sigh. "I see you don't feel very cooperative. That's a pity, Lena. Because we have operatives that are very talented at breaching cyber-security... even the most secure in the world." She abruptly left the room, her long purple robes swishing behind her.

At the sudden departure Lena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and slight worry at the thought of where Moira could have gone, and what to do. Her eyes darted around the laboratory, noting that a corner seemed to have been converted into a library, with a fireplace and large, plush chair nearby.

Moira returned a few minutes later, holding a tablet in her hand. "You may want to take a look at this," she sweetly suggested, passing the tablet to Lena, whom’s stomach turned at the sound the insincere warmth in her captor’s voice. 

The first thing that caught her eye was a picture of Emily. The entire screen was plastered with information about her; full name, date of birth, places of residence, familial relations, medical records, bank statements; all the information anyone could possibly want on the redhead.

Immediately Lena’s face paled and she sat there in silence for a few moments, shaking all over again, before looking up towards Moira with wide, pleading eyes. "N-no. Don't please, just leave her out of this. I'll do anything that you need me too, really, I happily will if that will keep her safe."

Moira grinned, a horrible sadistic grin that could not be mimicked or forgotten. "Anything, Lena? Think carefully. Will you do anything to keep us from sending Lacroix to find precious Emily?"

Lena swallowed thickly, but it took just a moment thinking of Emily's warm smile to make her nod quickly. "Y-yes. Please, please, anything, just leave her alone. She doesn't deserve to be dragged through into all of this."

Moira's terrible grin widened. "Very well." She carelessly waltzed over to the plush chair in the corner, next to the section of the lab which had been converted into a library. She made a come-hither motion with her index finger towards Lena and simply said, in her normal deadpan tone, "Crawl here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first time posting here. Hopefully this goes well. This is going to be a bit of a slow burn, so don't expect things to move all that quickly, but hopefully the overall outcome will be satisfying!
> 
> Chapter title is Irish, and should (hopefully) roughly translate to "Beginnings".


	2. Náiriú

Lena's eyes had followed Moira's motions as she gracefully jaunted across the room. When the command was given, she froze, and locked onto the Irish scientist at the other end of the room. She opened her mouth to protest, but hadn’t even managed to produce a sound before a thin, pale spindly digit raised slightly, pointing towards the discarded tablet.

“If you did not mean _anything_, it is a simple matter for me to arrange for an untimely accident for dear Emily.”

Lena cast her eyes down for a moment, sliding off the chair onto her hands and knees, and started crawling at a pace she hoped would be slow enough for the cruel scientist. Her shoulders screamed in protest, as burns caused by her malfunctioning chronal accelerator felt like molten magma being poured over her back, but Lena forced herself through it, stopping once she was a few feet in front of Moira, leaving her head slumped and staring at the ground.

Moira's eyes gleamed with delighted malice, watching the whole display. She once again traced her fingers along Lena’s jaw, tilting the shorter girl’s head by her chin as she leant over, placing her face a few inches from Lena's.

"Good girl," she praised softly. "Now... Kiss me."

The feeling of her fingers once more gripping her chin made Lena grimace, and she internally groaned at the order alongside a rush of panic, but the memory of the contents of the nearby tablet contained any outward reaction to merely stiffening. She simply steeled herself and shut her eyes, leaning forward to press her lips cautiously against Moira's, quickly withdrawing. As little of a kiss as she could get away with, she would.

Moira clicked her tongue disapprovingly, regarding Lena with mock disappointment. "Is that how you kiss Emily? Apply yourself, Lena. I have never been fond of half-measures."

Grimacing and scowling once more, Lena nodded, resigned to her fate, wordlessly leaning up and this time pressing her lips more firmly to Moira's. She tried to imagine it was Emily that she was kissing, but that was exceptionally difficult. Moira tasted bitterer, and had far rougher lips. Even still, Lena managed a much better performance the second time, pulling away with a short huff when she needed air. Despite the unpleasant circumstances of the situation, she oddly felt marginally calmer and happier.

Unknown to Lena, Moira had subtly applied a little of her healing spray during the kiss, easing the physical pain that lingered from the earlier combat, and acting as a mild relaxant.Sitting back into an upright position, Moira broke the moment of silence.

“There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Was that so terrible, Lena?"

Lena found herself unable to hold Moira's gaze, glancing up at her for a moment before glancing back down towards the leg of the chair. "That wasn't hard, no," she eventually answered, somewhat quietly, after a few silent moments.

"I asked two questions," Moira swiftly replied sternly, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair.

Lena felt a fearful shiver run down her spine and she gulped, shifting slightly so that she was at least resting on her knees rather than remaining on all fours. "Sorry. N-no it... it wasn't that terrible."

Moira patted her head, running her fingers through Lena's hair, speaking in a calm, soft voice. "There we go. I'm truly glad you decided to be cooperative after all."

Lena shivered again at the lazy, almost possessive touch, pointedly keeping her hands on her knees and not moving from her spot kneeling before Moira's chair. "G-glad to make things easier," she offered with a very thin smile, still avoiding eye contact.

Moira returned the expression with a sardonic smile of her own. "I have work to do, and the hour is late. You are exhausted, and you are of no use to me on the verge of passing out. I have arranged for a cell to be set aside for you. Follow me," she commanded, rising from the chair and opening the door once more.

After the unseen application of healing spray, it was easier for Lena to scramble to her feet and follow along, and she could now walk normally, rather than the painful stumble that had been her method of getting to the lab in the first place. The accelerator was still an issue though, acting up. It was like walking with cinder blocks strapped to her chest. When they finally reached the cell Lena's legs were shaking again, her breathing heavy.

Moira opened the door, this one sealed by an electronic lock from the outside, and with a tiny window. She gestured inside, to reveal an extremely small room, furnished by only a bed and table, both of which were bolted down. No light came from within, despite the singular switch in the room being flipped. Lena’s stomach turned at the sight of the room, and she shuddered slightly. She didn’t deal well with barren, cramped, dark spaces for prolonged periods of time.

"This is your accommodation. I trust it will suffice. I shall return shortly, and if you have fallen asleep… You will regret it,” stated Moira, her voice taking on an extra coldness towards the end.

Lena gulped thickly, and nodded wordlessly, stepping into the cell quickly, the door slamming behind her, leaving her in near darkness, with the only beam of light barely reaching through the window in the door. She quickly took stock of her sparse surroundings, and perched on the edge of the table, constantly shifting slightly with an excessive amount of nervous energy even for her.

The air was getting colder, and the dim light was starting to set Lena on edge, her eyes flicking to Moira immediately when she returned holding a metallic dish, containing what appeared to be porridge. She placed it on the floor, near the leg of the table nearest to the far wall. "Food has been provided," she simply stated, folding her hands behind her back and stepping backwards towards the door.

By this point, Lena didn't give a damn about how degrading the situation was, or the fact that Moira was obviously enjoying it so much; with the amount of energy she had expended earlier, her hunger was starting to feel like it was digging through her, and she rapidly jumped from the table and snatched up the dish, rising once more and trying to eat as quickly and neatly as possible without cutlery.

Part way through the 'meal' Moira stood a little straighter, as if she had just remembered something, and quickly snatched the bowl from Lena, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"Oh, no no, my dear. We can't risk you spilling any. The cells aren’t cleaned when in use,” she scolded, almost appearing sincere were it not for the malicious grin that was splitting her face as she placed the dish back on the floor, and looked at Lena expectantly.

Lena almost groaned at having the bowl snatched away; at least being able to hold it had given her a little shred of dignity. She fruitlessly tried to fight down humiliated the blush rising to her cheeks as she knelt down and lowered her head, eating the remainder of the porridge as quietly as she could.

Moira patiently waited until Lena was finished, almost immediately sweeping up the dish in a single fluid motion, and strode to the door, pushing it open before pausing halfway through the frame, turning on her heels and glancing around the near-claustrophobic room.

"I observe that it is rather dark in there. I could grant you control of the internal lights... but of course, a price must be paid for such a privilege,” she suggested, watching the exhausted girl intently.

Lena glanced at the switch for a moment, then glared at Moira and swallowed her pride. She knew she would rest much more easily if she knew she could control the light. “W-what are you suggesting?” she stammered.

Moira’s increasingly familiar smile appeared once more. “Simple, my dear, nothing too difficult. By your own admission it was _ not terrible _,” she quoted, and Lena’s heart sunk. “Kiss me, of your own volition.”

Lena swallowed thickly, weighing her options. She’d almost rather remain in the darkness than touch Moira again, let alone kiss her, especially with the veneer of willingness. But she knew that she’d sleep better if she had peace of mind in regards to her light source, and it would be infinitely easier to escape when well-rested. In the back of her mind, she also suspected that Moira would prefer a kiss, whatever her reasons, and appeasing her tormentor couldn’t be a bad idea.

Swallowing down her rising disgust, Lena turned to face her, having to stand up on her toes to reach the much taller woman, her hands lightly landing on Moira's waist while she pressed in for the long, deep kiss. Once she broke it off Lena stepped back into the room without a word, dropping like a stone onto the rough bed, as Moira removed herself from the cell and sealed the door, her face impassive.

Once the door closed, however, her facade faded into her trademark grin once more. She began ruminating on the unexpected developments of the battle and unique opportunities they presented to her, further fermenting a plan she had half-concocted during the past few hours, and plotting pointed details whilst heading back to her lab, before casting it from her mind and engrossing herself in her research, before eventually acknowledging her need to rest for the night and heading to her private chambers, settling for slumber in her large, soft quilted bed, wondering in the back of her mind how her newest pet project was finding her stay in considerably less comfortable conditions.

Lena, for her part, wasn't awake much longer after Moira left. She was able to carefully remove her damaged chronal accelerator, after ensuring that doing so wouldn't throw her back into the time stream. She could still feel the few burns between her shoulders from the device, but was able to ignore them enough to rest, and within only minutes was fast asleep for the rest of the night, blissfully ignorant of her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion in the future, the current update pace is not representative of how I will update in the future. If this work is ever abandoned, I will add the relevant tags and and add a confirmatory note at the end of the last chapter.
> 
> Chapter title is Irish, and should (hopefully) roughly translate to "Humiliation".


	3. Amaidí

Moira awoke at precisely 6am the next morning, feeling rather refreshed and well-rested. She leisurely consumed a hearty breakfast over the course of an hour, supplemented by some light reading. During this time she was undisturbed, left to her own devices in the morning. After a relaxing bath, she dressed herself and started making her way towards Lena’s cell, silently musing upon whether or not her usually hyperactive captive would be awake yet.

As it so happened, Lena was in fact still fast asleep within her cell, sprawled out on the hard, lumpy mattress as though it was the most comfortable thing in the world. As Moira quietly entered, she noted that other than her accelerator, which she had placed to the side, she'd kept the entirety of her combat suit on, despite the state it was in after the various trials of the previous day.

Moira smirked, and quietly skulled across the room to reach the bed, pausing for a moment when Lena slightly shifted, mumbling something in her sleep that wasn’t quite discernable, noiselessly kneeling besides the sleeping girl, and gently stroking the side of her face, assuming an emotionless facade.

Lena quickly stirred and cracked her eyes open, immediately stiffening with alarm and instinctual panic. She was part way through the motions of striking out before her brain caught up with her body, and she managed to halt her arm, forcing herself to settle back and relax a little.

“Good morning,” responded Moira nonchalantly, seemingly unphased by the narrow miss with a punch, withdrawing her arm and rising to her feet as Lena sat up. “How are your wounds?”

The brunette was right back to the same nervousness she'd had the day before, albeit this time with less exhaustion racking her body. 

"Um- they s-seem mostly healed. I don't think that I had a-anything too serious, all that's left is burns from the accelerator,” she stuttered, off-put by Moira’s unexpectedly open attitude.

"Oh dear, we can't have that. We will have to ensure those wounds are fully healed later today," Moira cooed, causing Lena’s skin to crawl. "But for now, I'm sure you are hungry. Follow me."

Standing up from the bed Lena threw the accelerator on again, this time with the straps a little looser. It wasn't as comfortable but hopefully the malfunctioning machine wouldn't irritate her burns quite as badly as if it were fastened as normal. Moira led her through the winding corridors once more, leading back to her lab. Once they were within, she passed Lena a dish similar to the one she had eaten out of the previous night but filled with porridge, who cringed at the memory of the previous night.

“I will return shortly,” Moira said, turning on her heels and walking towards the door. “Do not touch anything.”

She left the room, leaving Lena alone. She glanced around for a moment, almost expecting her captor to walk straight back in, before hurriedly lifting the dish to her lips and eating it as quickly as possible, praying that Moira wouldn’t walk back in and demand she eat it on the floor again.

  
  


To Lena’s relief, Moira did not walk back in before she finished. In fact, she had several additional minutes before she returned, which were spent wandering around aimlessly and quizzically examining the odd diagrams scattered across the lab. Eventually, Moira returned.

“I see you have finished your breakfast. Now, we shall see to those burns,” she gestured to a small medical bed in the corner, walking over and dragging it closer to the centre of the room, and Lena hesitatingly followed. Moira glanced at her for a moment, her face impossible to read, before clinically saying “Strip.”

Lena’s face flushed a deep red, but she remained silent, only pausing for a moment before she removed her accelerator first, then setting to work on the upper part of her bodysuit and vest. After a few more moments the vest was off, and so then came her shirt, and the torso portion of her suit she unzipped and pulled away. Last went her bra, leaving her upper torso naked in the cool air of the lab. She turned her back to Moira so she could see the burns, quickly covering her breasts with an arm just in case.

From behind her, Moira grasped Lena’s arm somewhat roughly, and yanked down to the shorter woman’s side, causing her to gasp. "None of that, my dear. There's no need to be embarrassed; this is a medical examination.”

She spent a few moments observing the burns, prodding at them a few times and causing Lena to wince, before withdrawing and saying “Now, lie with stomach on the bed so I can treat your back."

Lena silently obeyed, shifting over onto the bed face-first, resting her head to the side on the lumpy pillow provided.

Once she was somewhat settled, Moira slowly began applying her healing spray to Lena’s back. Lena shivered as the spray dulled the pain and began to heal the burn itself, rapidly increasing the rate of skin regrowth. The spray also created a strange but pleasurable tingling sensation on the burns, causing Lena to sigh slightly despite herself as the sensitive, bothersome burns faded away.

"How does that feel, Lena? I am always interested in feedback for my scientific ventures,” Moira asked softly, her lips a few inches from her patient’s ear as she began to delicately rub the excess spray

"It- uh- feels s-surprisingly good," Lena offered after a moment, just loud enough to hear with her voice muffled slightly given her position.

"That's very valuable feedback, Lena, thank you. You know," Moira's voice dropped into a gentler pitch. "I haven't really considered the effect of this rapid change has had on you. I'm sorry. Perhaps I can help you relax..." As she spoke, she began to massage Lena's back gently applying pressure in key areas.

Lena's previous comfort faded quickly when she felt Moira's hands press into her back, but once again contained her objections. Keeping her head down she bit her lip slightly and drew a slow, steeling breath. "I suppose that c-could be kind of nice..."

Moira continued to gently apply pressure across her back, massaging her, as she spoke. "I know you find it difficult to relax here, but do try and calm yourself. I really am your best option. Doomfist and Reyes are hardly gentle with their captives. And Lacroix enjoys… playing with her food before eating it, so to speak. But I..." she accentuated her point by hitting a particularly pleasurable nerve, "don't toy with you, do I? You know where I stand with me... And I at least care for your relaxation," she whispered.

As she spoke, Lena’s mind began to race. The thought of having been taken captive by any of them was not fun, but especially Lacroix; the thought of what it is the assassin would want to do with her after their history made her skin crawl. But Moira was nearly impossible to read. She _didn’t_ know where she stood with her, or really anything about her intentions. She was going to respond, but the sudden pressure onto that bundle of nerves made Lena gasp out a small involuntary moan instead. "Um... th-thank you for that."

Moira didn’t reply, instead continuing to massage Lena's back. After a time, she said "Why don't you turn over, my dear? There are plenty of points on the stomach that are equally pleasurable."

Lena didn’t buy fully into the gentle massaging, or the phrasing of the question like a suggestion rather than an order. She didn't have much choice. Pushing up onto her elbows Lena shuffled around, settling back down once more on her back with her arms at her side.

"Thank you," she responded sweetly, and began gently massaging her torso, teasing the flesh around the navel. "Hopefully you're enjoying this... I haven't practised in a while... But you're much more agreeable when relaxed..."

Lena kept her gaze up towards the ceiling, still trying to riddle through exactly what was going on here. Why was Moira hoping she was enjoying it? What did she care? If it was some sort of act then she couldn't see the benefit to it, other than just messing with her. She eventually replied "It's nice, yeah, you d-definitely know what you're doing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Moira replied, in a warm voice. Out of Lena's sight though, Moira's signature grin spread across her face again. She continued the massage for a while longer, before removing her hands. "I still have work to do today. You are welcome to remain here if you wish, although I don't particularly see you are the type of person who can sit with a book for hours on end. Alternatively, we have a sports facility here, and I shall be able to ensure you are undisturbed there, if that is your preference."

Lena pushed herself up onto her elbows before standing up off the bed, sliding her arms back into the sleeves of her suit and settling it comfortably back on. She looked over to Moira skeptically while putting on the rest of her clothes. "A-actually, um, could something be done about my accelerator? Just to make it stable,” she hastily amended, seeing Moira raise an eyebrow. “If it goes much longer without being repaired I think it might just break down entirely."

"Of course. I shall see what I can do,” she replied impassively. “Unfortunately, as I understand it, you will have to remain nearby whilst I examine it and attempt repairs?"

"Yes. If I'm more than about ten meters away from it the anchoring fails."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Moira rhetorically replies. "Entertain yourself however you see fit in the meantime. I shall attempt to repair it, and unless you have more insight into the mechanisms of this device that I give you credit for, I ask that you do not disturb me."

"Understood," Lena said simply, hefting up the large device and handing it over to Moira.

Moira spends the next few hours prodding at the chronal accelerator, and after a time starts tinkering with it, occasionally replacing parts. For the time Lena just stood off to the side near the library area, at first unsure of what to do or how to conduct herself. Eventually she does pick out a book to restlessly skim through, placing it back quickly when Moira presents the repaired accelerator.

Eventually, she finishes, and hands it back to Lena. "It should be stable now. If you feel it is unstable, or experience more issues with it, report to me immediately."

"That's very nice to hear. And…” she paused for a moment, swallowing her pride and hatred of Moira, “thank you, I suppose."

“The chance to explore such an interesting device was worth it alone, the taller woman smirked. “Now, I really must get on with my research, so either curl up in the corner or I shall lead you to the sports facilities," she replies categorically.

"The sports facilities then, please," Lena responded curtly, working to strap the accelerator back onto her as fast as possible. She drew a deep, relieved breath at feeling the accelerator working almost properly again. Of course she still couldn't blink anywhere or recall, but she hadn't really expected to be able to, unless Moira was a lot less intelligent than she had assumed.

Moira leads Lena through the winding Talon base, and eventually reaches a set off double doors, locked by a retinal scanner, which she opens. Inside is sports equipment of all imaginable kinds; weights, rowing machines, treadmills, climbing apparatus. However, presently, the climbing apparatus is occupied by a blueish-purple-skinned woman in a tight jumpsuit, whom’s head snapped to attention at the opening of the door, staring directly at Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the sporadic updates begin!
> 
> (I've been busy ok)
> 
> Chapter title is Irish, and should (hopefully) roughly translate to "Fairy tale".


	4. An Calma

Lena froze instantly, her eyes locked onto the sniper with disdain, and no small amount of fear, given that she was utterly stuck there and had no means of escape or to fight back.

"Shite... would the lab still be an option?" she asked rhetorically.

Moira glanced at her in mild confusion before glancing into the room and noticing Widowmaker. 

“Lacroix!" she called to the sharpshooter, who gracefully jumps off and lands in front of the pair, eyeing Lena hungrily.

"What do we have here?" she said breathily, staring at Lena intently.

Normally she’d be more than happy to face off with the sharp-eyed sniper, but at that moment, unarmed and without her abilities, she really would rather be anywhere else. Lena had to lock her jaw to keep from saying something clever back, but managed it, staying still at Moira's side with her lips sealed and settling for a contemptuous glare.

"You have an assignment, Lacroix,"

Moira's calm, slow cadence snapped Widowmaker's attention to her. "You are going to London, on a reconnaissance mission. You are strictly not to kill the target unless otherwise specified.”

Widowmaker huffed, took one last glance at Lena, and strode out of the room, her dark hair swaying behind her.

With Widowmaker gone, Lena shivered slightly and let out a long, stressed and frustrated sigh. She didn't need to ask what the reconnaissance mission was for. In London there would likely only be one target that would be watched over at the moment, and she really did not want to think about that possibility. 

"Thank you for taking me here," she offered somewhat hesitantly, looking up at Moira.

She patted Lena's head, who once more had to resist the urge to flinch away or slap at Moira's hand. "I need to focus on my work, and you are a distraction. No one else should enter this room. If they do, tell them to report to me immediately. Understand?"

Smiling thinly Lena nodded. "Yes, I understand. Good... good luck with that... the work that you need to do,"

She was entirely unsure of the best way to go about all this. Damn Moira. She was impossible to read, leaving Lena constantly unbalanced, unsure as to whether her captor wanted her to be more open and friendly, or still closed off. She couldn’t get a bead on the Irish scientist. 

Lena mulled it over for a long while after Moira left, going to start with sprints across the gym. If she had nothing else to do then dammit, at least she'd make the workout nice.

Lena was left to her own devices for several hours, soon realising not only that she can only enter with Moira, but that she can only leave with her too. After a few hours, she also concluded that she wouldn't be getting a lunch. Towards the end of her time in the room she began to taper off, trying to avoid exhausting herself on a stomach of porridge and soup.

Eventually, Moira enters the room, slightly dishevelled, and stands near the doorway, waiting for Lena to finish, by the time Lena is just finishing a mild jog. She quickly finishes and makes her way over to the waiting scientist.

"How was your day?" Moira asked as she led Lena back through the winding corridors, presumably towards her lab.

"It was fine," Lena answered simply, figuring after a moment from the silence that Moira might want a little more of an explanation than that, from what she could glean of her personality. "Th-the facility there is a lot larger than I would have thought."

Moira raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You assumed that Talon trained in the local leisure centre, perhaps?"

"No, not that, it's more," Lena paused for a moment, frowning, rubbing the back of her neck. "There's just a lot more of the facility here than I thought there was, and a lot more people."

"Well, if you knew how expansive our base was, I doubt you would have attacked in the way you did," replied Moira dryly.

"It wasn't exactly supposed to be an operation to take over the entire base," Lena shot back, unable to stop a little of her typical sarcasm.

"Oh? What exactly did you intend to achieve, then?" Moira asked coyly.

"Are you telling me with all this grandeur and constant bragging from your grunts Talon doesn't know? Maybe you’re all a little more blind here than we thought," Tracer giggled slightly, unable to contain her signature snark.

Moira’s lip curled in a sort of disturbing half-smile as she slowed her pace. "I forgot how eager our grunts are to proclaim our supremacy. But it would be wise not to assume what I know and what I do not. It would also be wise,” her voice became colder, taking a harder edge. “To watch your tone, Oxton.”

A snake of purple energy latched onto Lena’s form from Moira’s hand, causing a sudden weakness of the knees and deep, sickly chill. The feeling receded after a moment, and Moira’s pace quickened once more, but Lena fell silent, shivering at the unexpected brush with Moira’s experimental technology.

  
  


Soon, they arrived at the laboratory once more, and Moira turned to face the British pilot. "There are two options for dinner. Option one is a tomato soup, which you may eat however you please. Option two is a roast dinner, with an added stipulation."

Lena swallowed thickly. “What stipulation?”

“It is to be fed to you by another,” came the short, simple reply.

That was hardly the way Lena would normally enjoy a roast. But after hours of no meals and little to do but exercise, Lena's stomach was demanding something substantial. She weighed up the ideas of keeping a little dignity and going hungry, but the lack of substantial food was not worth the reward of holding her chin up high. It didn't make it any more fun though, or easier to say.

"...I'll take the roast," she hesitantly ground out through gritted teeth.

Moira smiled. "Very well, then follow me." She paused for a moment at the door, rapidly turning on her heels and marching down a corridor, calling back to Lena, "You didn't expect to eat a roast dinner in a laboratory, did you?"

“I can never be sure of anything right now," Lena responded, almost under her breath, once more following Moira from the lab towards wherever it was she was being taken next.

Moira led her through the winding corridors once more, and by this point, Lena is beginning to suspect she is being led by the least direct route possible so that she can't get a bearing on where she is. She isn't able to get her bearings through the facility at all, much as she may want to. Every damn hall looks exactly the same and they move far too fast for her to even try.

Eventually, they reach a door that is not locked, and appears to be made of a dark wood. Moira opens it and gestures for her to follow in. Inside is a dimly-lit room with a handful of tables spread around. Moira gestures to a table with two chairs, and takes a seat.

Soon two meals are brought forth; large, thick slices of pink beef, crispy roast potatoes, carrots and peas, Yorkshire Pudding, all covered in gravy. Only one set of cutlery. Moira picks up her knife and begins to cut into the meat.

"Today, I'm feeling in the mood for choices.” She paused, taking a bite of her food, letting her words hang in the air. So, you can either be fed by me..." She made eye contact with Lena, impassive and unreadable, "or I can have Sombra come in here and feed you instead."

Being presented with that choice certainly wasn't something that Lena had been expecting. She halted for a moment, mouth open slightly, but it didn't take too long for her mind to riddle out the best way to answer the question. Maybe Moira was frightening and very, very hard to read the intentions of, but through the few encounters Lena had in the past with Sombra she knew that the hacker would have far too much fun with it.

And of course, she justified to herself further. Better the devil you know.

"You.” She caught herself quickly, wincing at the memory of her brief surprise encounter with the biotic grasp. “If I may.”

Moira smirked slightly, almost indiscernibly, and there was a faint purple shimmer in the air before becoming visible as the form of Sombra. 

"Ah, _ chica _, you're no fun!" she exclaimed loudly, hopping over and tapping Lena on the nose, causing her to jump slightly. 

"Boop!"

She turned quickly and waltzed out of the room carelessly as Lena shook herself slightly, mentally chastising herself for being so surprised, relaxing slightly more when the Mexican hacker left. The left time spent with Sombra, the better, as far she she was concerned.

Moira raised an eyebrow towards Lena, and forked some meat, lifting it towards the Lena’s mouth. Lena leant forward at the offer, quickly pulling the meat from the fork with her teeth.

"How do you find it?" Moira asked before taking a bite for herself, head cocked in mild interest as she regarded Lena

"It's delicious," she responded truthfully, tapping her foot slightly and waiting for the next bite to be offered with a degree of natural impatience. Much as she doesn't like it, however grating or whatever humiliation may be derived from it, it's what Lena needed to do to finish her meal.

Approximately halfway through the meal, noiseless besides the clinking of cutlery and muffled chewing sounds Moira broke the silence unexpectedly, catching Lena off-guard.

"If you have any comments to make, or questions to ask, this would be the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP any kind of consistent update pace. I've been busy, but I'm not abandoning this. Hope everyone has a good December. I'll try and update again before Christmas, but no promises.
> 
> Chapter title is Irish, and should (hopefully) roughly translate to "The Calm".


	5. Author Update

This is going to be on hiatus for a bit while I sort out a bunch of real life stuff. I'm not abandoning the story, don't worry. I've just been extremely busy the past 2 months, but hopefully I'll be back soon. I should be able to get back to at least once a month update after that :)


End file.
